Lexi's Unwarranted Revenge
by Lynn Jones
Summary: Arcee hasn't done anything specific to Lexi, but that's not going to stop the mechanic from pranking her!


**While everyone waits anxiously for my next Desert Sunrise and/or Still Human update, I have come up with Lexi's "revenge" one Arcee. This "revenge" is completely unwarranted, hence the title.**

**I own no canon characters (Hasbro apparently cannot be bribed with Jell-O), but I do own Lexi. I own other characters, too, but sadly they will not be appearing in the Lexi's Revenge series just yet.**

**Just wanted to say, I used several people's suggestions in this fic, so thank you to everyone whose ideas inspired this – and you'll know who you are, I'm sure! All I'm going to say is that I almost feel sorry for Arcee, given all the sinister prank ideas I got from you people!**

**Also, **_**this format**_** is Bumblebee-speak.**

Arcee frowned as Bumblebee headed for the groundbridge. Then she frowned at Lexi, who was at the controls. No other Autobots were in sight.

"I thought you weren't on patrol today," the femme called to the scout.

_I'm not. I have some errands to run for Lexi,_ the yellow mech replied warily. _By the way, Mrs. Darby called. Jack's not feeling well, so he won't be here, Miko has detention, and Raf has a school project._ Arcee narrowed her optics.

"I know all that. Why are you telling me again?" she inquired. Bumblebee shrugged and moved into the groundbridge. Arcee shrugged, too, dismissing the scout. She'd been out on patrol all night, so she just wanted to go back to her quarters and recharge.

_Arcee?_ Bumblebee called just before he disappeared. _Lexi's humming again._

_::Arcee, report to the main room immediately.::_ Arcee jolted awake.

_::Lexi? What the slag are you doing using the base's comm. system?::_ the femme demanded. The human mechanic hummed softly.

_::Because. You really should come in here. It's about Jack.::_ Instantly, Arcee was up and running, headed for the main room. What in the name of Primus could have happened to Jack? She found out when she reached the main room and found Lexi at the groundbridge controls again.

"Airachnid called. She's got Jack. She said to meet her at these coordinates in five minutes if you want to see Jack alive ever again. And she said for you to be in vehicle mode, with your holographic rider activated," the mechanic added. Arcee's optics widened in panic. "Your groundbridge is waiting." Arcee charged through the green glow, transforming and activating her holographic rider just before she vanished.

Lexi smiled and hummed to herself as she watched the groundbridge's green light wink out of existence.

Arcee skidded to a stop and looked around. Where the Pit was she?

_Dark, damp…lots of trees…really hot…rainforest? What the slag am I doing in a rainforest?_ she thought. Then she saw the sign.

Arcee,

Jack's safe. I'll reopen the groundbridge in five minutes.

Take a look in the mirror.

Arcee noticed a Cybertronian-sized mirror next to the sign. She really should've seen this coming, she reflected as she recognized the handwriting on the sign. Lexi. _That's what Bumblebee meant when he said she was humming. He was trying to warn me,_ she sighed. But she rolled over to the sign…

And shrieked. Her holographic rider wasn't wearing black leather and a helmet anymore; she was wearing a very short, frilly, ruffled pink dress and had long, curly blond hair and huge baby-blue eyes.

Arcee transformed and shrieked again. Her robot mode had been changed, too. Now it was various shades of pink, with ruffled ridges instead of spikes.

"How did she manage this?" Arcee wailed. Behind her, the groundbridge re-opened. Arcee turned and darted through, intent on finding and messily dismantling that slagging mechanic. She never noticed Bumblebee recording everything, hidden by the foliage.

Later, Lexi hid in Bumblebee's quarters, where she'd been almost since she set up the groundbridge for Arcee and Bumblebee to return. She held in her hands three pictures: Arcee's holographic rider's new look, Arcee's new root mode, and a picture of the sign. She'd already stashed the recording Bumblebee had made in a safe place.

She hummed softly to herself, plotting.

Across the base, the Autobots did some humming – and plotting – of their own.


End file.
